


Questions

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e02 Lifeline, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks Rodney a question. For the Stargateland Multi-Media Bingo Challenge with the prompt, "Question."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

"Shut up!"

"What? What'd I say?"

"You were about to ask one of your stupid questions!"

"I was not."

"You were too! You were going to say, 'Rodney, are you done yet?' or 'Can't you just, I dunno, flip that switch or something?' or another one of your equally inane questions that just put me further and further behind."

"I was not."

"You were! I am within centimeters of finishing this stupid repair to the last of the micro-asteroid holes on this part of the city, and you were going to ask if I was done yet, thereby making the process take even _longer!_ "

"You know, if you had just let me speak instead of this whole dramatic blow up thing, you might be done by now."

"I- Wh- Y- That is the stupidest thing you've ever said! Now shut up and let me get back to work, Colonel!"

"Okay."

…

"So, why can't you just stick some drywall mud in the holes and be done with it?"

"Argh!"


End file.
